Foreign Blood
by StormRider18
Summary: Set after the sixth book, 3 foriegners are invited to attend Hogwarts. There they adjust, make friends and they make enemies. Dragged into a war that was not meant to be theirs. How can 3 foreigners change the face of the wizarding world Forever?
1. Their Journeys

Shortly after Dumbledores' death, his will is found. In it he states that the only way they could stand a chance against Voldemort and his lackeys, is to unite the various wizarding communities throughout the world. He mentions how they should unite in friendly alliances as the combat the evil that is Voldemort. With the Ministry busy fighting back the death eaters, they have little time to build relations with the communities that have been so long ignored. So Hogwarts and the new headmaster decide to help build foreign relations by inviting students from other schools to spend the year and exchange knowledge. Many invitations were sent out across the globe with the school eagerly awaiting responses. Who will answer there call? So far only three.

(the first part is just candy for the imagination so bare with me)

Chapter 1a) **The Storm Rider.**

It was a storm of blue and purple colors. The Dark purple clouds clashing fiercely with massive blue spheres trying to penetrate them. White lightning exploded from the purple clouds. Shooting towards blue spheres, trying to grasp them. When one would be lucky enough to grab hold of one, it would attract the spheres and later repel them when they got to close. This mighty storm happened over the numerous clouds and even more numerous blue spheres in every direction you could look.

On occasion a vortex would appear swirling brilliant colors as if they were portals to another place. One particular vortex shown with such brilliance that it put the cracking lightning to shame. Out of this brilliant vortex came from which a small bodily figure traveling fast across the chaos. The object, which was small in comparison to the vortex itself and the massive blue spheres, was tossed around in this chaotic storm, lightning lashed out and threatened the intruder. But the bodily figure remained unharmed, and continued to be violently tossed around by the currents that ruled this strange dimension.

Not to far away from the tortured figure, a vortex opened. Not as willingly as some of the others had but instead looked like it was being forced open, the slowly growing portal shifted slowly to the right……then to the left…..trying to catch the figure as it flew closer and closer. Just when the figure had come within an inch of entering the vortex. A sudden blast of energy stopped the figure and hurled it violently across the never ending storm and right through a purple cloud. The lightning, angered by this intrusion grabbed hold of the object and hurled it through a vortex that readily opened.

Everything became quiet, as he left the chaos. The figure turned out to be a person who was clothed in a grayish cloak with a hood that covered his face and a large bag strapped to his back, along with the bag there was also a long hard case with, what looked like a stick protruding out of it.

Inside the portal was nothing but white nothingness. The person just floated there as if afraid to move, but slowly, ever so slowly, colors began to fade in to his surroundings. Vague at first, but gradually became detailed. Soon different shades of green could be seen, then trees, then a whole forest. The sky itself became bluer and bluer until white clouds and even birds became distinct. The ground beneath him became slowly more visible and more concrete. Not a thing stirred. Time was asleep for this event. The guest of honor was gently lowered to the ground. Closer….closer…..a little more….until finally….his feet had met the ground.

In that instant Time awoke. The birds began to flap their wings, the clouds began to drift, the forest creatures carried on with their business, and the ground……..moved.

Without warning the ground leapt from under his feet and the figure fell back, slamming hard on the ground as it sped up. The cloaked person slid across the slippery floor ,desperately grasping for something to hold onto. Finaly grabbing hold of an indent in the ground and held to it desperately. He looked around and discovered he was on some kind of moving object with a body of steel. Just as he came to the conclusion, a rod next to the figure blew hot steam with a violent screech to the persons side, A males voice cried in pain as he felt the heat through the hood on the side of his head. In searing pain, he let go, flew back violently and landed on his front unto a new set of hard steel. He was again sliding off the object he was on and dug his fingers into the metal for help and was rewarded with a deep indent. He hung on to the indent for dear life, trying to understand his situation. It seemed to him that he was on a moving vehicle. Again just when the figure has come to the conclusion, the man began to slip sideway through the crevice and over the edge of the moving steel box. He gripped with all his might but couldn't grab hold on. He fell over the edge.

The ground was moving swiftly, the rusty metal tracks looked like blurs blending neatly with the brown soil. A few inches above this moving soil was a pair of feet. The boy was clutching on a handle that was, conveniently enough, placed there for mechanics or engineers. He looked around, he knew he could hold on to the thing forever he needed to find a way in this thing. He spied a window that was half open not to far from where he was. Now if he could only get to it…..

Chapter 1b) **Two Lasses, a rat and a ferret.**

It wasn't bad in the cabin, it wasn't like the dungeons, so dark and damp that even the mice would hesitate to travel down there. It wasn't like the towers above low flying clouds, the sun was always shining there and at night the sun might as well shown because of the millions of stars visible in the clear sky accompanied by the moon. The cabin shook slightly from its movement.

_Its not bad in here at all.. _Thought a girl in the cabin. Her brother told her stories of these so called trains, none of which would have been classified as a good bedtime story. Her brother talked about uncomfortable cramming, barely enough room to breath. He told her about the uncomfortable seats and the unbearable grinding of metal upon metal.

She had been comparing the cabin t her home all day. She kept making up excuses, saying she was bored, but deep in her heart she knew she would miss home, even though she had been wanting leave that damn castle of hers for years now, and when that opportunity finally came she was happier than she could have been in a while but at the same time was sort of dreading it who knew what was out of the confines of her castle and lands around her. Who knew what her new school would bring her.

She put thoughts of her home in the back of her mind for now, and began to look out the window. Folding her arms and crossing her legs.

The girl was wearing a pair of black climbing boots, and a dark green skirt that barely covered the top of her knees. She wore a long-sleeved black sweater. Her skin was pale white and her hair went all the way to her waist. A small strip of white hair hung over her face as she pressed it against the cold window.

A small squeaking noise came from the luggage that heaped on the seat next to her. She groaned and turned to a caged rat on the very top of the heap.

"Willard! I told you!……were almost there so shut up! When we get there I can give you a decent meal. till then I need you to shut up and be quiet ". The mouse scurried to the edge of the cage and began squeak rapidly.

" Oh shut up you stupid rat….." at this the mouse leapt up and scurried, up, down, and across its cage squeaking till it drove the girl out of her sanity.

"OK! OK!" she yelled. She reached for a bag at the base of the pile. Carefully so as not to disturb the stable heap, she pulled out a bag of what looked like, brightly colored pebbles. She chose a green one and stuck it in the mouse's cage. The mouse quickly took the treat and scampered around playing with it, before huddling in a corner and began to eat it.

" There….that will keep you till we get there….no more till after that. If you keep eating those things you'll turn into one fat rat" The mouse ignored her comment and continued chewing happily on the treat.

Smirking the girl said "spoiled rat" and began stroking the fuzzy creature through the bars of the cage.

The compartment door slid open and a figure stepped inside. It was another girl, Caucasian, somewhat taller than the other girl. She was wearing jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and a long brown trench coat over the attire. Her hair matched her eyes. It was light brown and short. She also wore turquoise colored earrings. At first glance she looked like quite the tomboy. She was clutching something furry in her hands.

"I finally caught her! " She said as she held the struggling creature gently, yet securely so it would not escape again. After placing the struggling creature into a small purple bag and fastening it securely, careful to leave a small opening for air. "Now you stay there and think of what you've done!" she said rather sternly before turning to the other girl" I am so sorry she took your glasses" She said reaching in her trench coat pocket and pulling out a pair of square black glasses, and handed it to the girl, who took them with a slight nod. "You have to understand…ferrets are curious and mischievous by nature, and Skitter over here is rather of the more mischievous ones"

"Its okay" the other girl said putting on her glasses, "Willard over here is a handful himself also." She said pointing to the cage.

The other person laughed slightly, "well it seems that in the midst of this commotion I have failed to introduce myself, she extended a hand and said "My name is Martin, Martin Miggs" The other girl paused for a moment then shook her hand "Martin eh? isn't that a guys name?" The girl said still shaking her hand. Martin just shrugged, "yeah so what if it is? I kind of like it actually." She said smiling, " at least I wont be confused with any other chick." She paused for a moment. "What's your name then".

The girl straightened herself up and said, "My name is Chip Schlange, a pleasure to meet you".

Martin laughed a little. "Chip?, isn't that a guys name" she said with an air of sarcasm. Chip just tilted her head slightly and said " yeah so what if it is? I kind of like it actually?" They both laughed a little. The laughter died down soon, the only sound seem to come from the purple bag where the trapped ferret was in. It gave a soft bump as it tried to hop across the chair and onto the floor.

Martin thought to engage her in enlightening conversation. She wondered if Chip, like herself, received a letter asking her to attend this Wizarding school. Martin thought to ask chip if she knew what this school was and who was heading it? She was also going to talk to her and ask her if she found it disturbing that they were the only two souls on this train, not even an engineer to man the engines. All this she was going to talk about to Chip but something caught her eye. The mouse in the cage on top of the luggage.

"Chip…..is your mouse alight?" She asked with concern as she watched the mouse. Chip turned and jumped slightly. Willard the mouse was running around in circles in her cage, fast….so fast in fact she was a blur of brown and white.

"Oh no!" Yelled Chip grabbing the bag of brightly colored pebbles…."I gave her the wrong…." She didn't get to finish her sentence, Willard gave a long high toned squeak

Before coming to a direct halt and with a slight biffing noise collapsed on the cage floor.

"Oh my! Is she alright?" Martin asked concerned. Chip just sighed deeply. No….I just gave her a mouse treat that was caffeinated. She turned to Willard who was now snoring. "stupid rat….oh well hell learn his lesson soon enough."

Martin was about to comment on the situation when a large THUD interrupted her thoughts. "What was that?" Martin said. "It came from the roof" Chip replied. Martin went and opened the window wide open, and looked around. The train was coming to a large bridge soon. The bridge spanned over a large valley with a large river. Martin looked up to see what little that could be seen of the roof, but nothing was there. She turned and looked at the scenery for a bit before turning her back to face chip. As she turned her back she didn't see a figure fall past the window.

The robed figure leaped for the window and grabbed hold of the ledge. His Feet trying to attach itself to the side of the train, when that failed he tried to find leverage and eventually found it. A small indent on the side of the train. Now if he could only pull himself up.

Martin turned to her companion who had just come back from checking the hallways and other compartments. "Nothing." she said. The black haired girl went back to her seat and sat down ad began to wonder. "That sound must've come from the outside then." Martin closed the compartment door and sat down opposite of chip.

"Geze, do you think its weird that were the only two souls on this train?" Martin began "I meen…if it's a school were going to, where are all the students?"

Chip looked up from brooding, and responded in a monotone " Fair point." and began to stare into space again, lost in her own thoughts. Martin seemed to be doing the same.

A few moments later Martin looked up and said, " do you mind if I close this window? it's the end of August and its starting to get a little chilly." Chip just shrugged. Martin took that as a yes and without looking slammed the compartment window shut.

If they weren't within the confines of the sound proof train compartment, they would have heard the painful yell coming from outside the window. The figure wrenched his hands back in pain and tried to grab hold of the ledge again but failed, and fell

The cloaked figure fell from the train crossing the bridge, clutching his fingers in agony. He fell quite a ways before reacting to his situation( a yelp ) and splashing down into the rapid moving river below.

The girls began talking throughout the rest of the trip, each telling more about themselves. Exchanging stories and embarrassing moments. And eventually exploring the train. In one compartment they found some odd looking pentagonal shaped cards. Martin seemed surprised by the lifelike pictures. She was even more surprised when they began moving. Chip found the cards amusing and attempted to make a card house out of them. Soon Martin joined in and had a competition of who had the best card house. The task seemed impossible because of the constant jerking of the train.

Soon it began to turn dark, and the girls retired to their compartment…little did they know that their train ride was about to end.

Chapter 2a) **Ambassadors**

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk, reading over books, that were really pieces of parchment tied together. Her desk was littered with them, and only a small part of the desk was vacant. On this vacant space lay 3 envelopes with three broken seals. Professor McGonagall seemed to glance at them quite often, as if the three envelopes were magically luring her gaze. A few minutes later the professor gave an annoying sigh, took her wand from her robes, and waved over the piles of parchment, which suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"How does one expect to get work done tonight, and at such troubled time," She said putting her wand away. She then turned to look at the letters, examining them with her eyes. She slowly picked up the first one and looked at it…..the letter was in the german language but the professor read it as if it were English. She read most of the letter quietly to herself, all the while keeping a stern face, but read the last sentence aloud. " We hereby grant the permission of our daughter Chip Schlange, to enter the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry". She sighed, she had read the letters more than once….but she kept rereading them throughout the week.

"Dumbledore….I hope you know what your doing…." She said bowing her head. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Said the professor. The large oak door opened and a cloaked figure carrying a walking stick came through the doors." Good evening professor…" it said in a low and gloomy voice.

"Good evening Alastor…." Professor McGonagall then motioned him to come in and take a seat. Alastor came in and sat down and chose the least comfortable chair in front of the desk. Professor McGonagall let him sit down and placed the walking stick on the ground.

"Any news on the Ambassadors?" The figure said lowering his hood to reveal a face that looked as if it had seen the inside of a meat grinder (over exaggeration I was waiting to use that one! ). And a Large blue eye that was twice the size as the small and beady black one.

Professor McGonagall responded in a stern voice. " Can we not call them that…"

"Just calling them what they are…" Said Alastor, " and call me Mad-Eye…..ive taken a liking to that name lately…"

"very well then….Mad-Eye. The children are arriving tonight"

"All three of them then eh?……" Mad-Eye said. He lowered his gaze seemingly lost in thought for a moment, his magical eye transfixed at the door. " Its just like Dumbledore…" He stood up and picked up his walking stick, then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment. Courteously, he placed it slowly on the desk. "There's the list of Aurors that will be arriving early tomorrow, I spared no expense for the security measures." Professor McGonagall unrolled the piece of parchment and examined it. After a few seconds, she gave a face that stated cleary, "sparring no expense" was an understatement.

"Alastor! Hogwarts is a school! Not a garrisoned fortress!" McGonagall leapt to her feet still staring at the parchment. Mad-Eye merely look unmoved.

" I don't want to give the students an impression that Hogwarts is going to be attacked!" Mad-Eye just looked at her, and responded with a most foreboding voice " You know they're going to eventually."

McGonagall gave a slight nod. " Yes…I know that very well, but these young children deserve a normal school life. A school life without the interruption of Aurors running through the Hallways. Screaming bloody murder for even the slightest hint of an intruder." Mad-Eye smiled, and in doing so distorted his face entirely so it looked more like a grimace.

"You know my policy Minerva, "_Constant Vigilance_". As long as I am in charge of this schools security I intend to exercise that policy." The professor opened her mouth to argue more, but Mad-Eye just waved his hand in a reassuring fashion.

"Don't worry about it Minerva, half the Aurors on that list are just hear to help with the security measures, half of them will be gone by the time the students arrive.

At hearing this Professor McGonagall's complexion seemed to lighten, "Yes, these Aurors will be more than enough for security at the moment."

Mad-Eye shrugged and turned for the door. "Ill be going now…I need to prepare for when the ambassadors arrive."

"Yes please do, make sure they get here safely…" The professor said as Mad-Eye opened the door. "Yeah and ill make sure they are carefully scanned for dark objects…I wonder if Filch would lend me his thumbscrews….that will give me an intimidating look." Moody reached the door, but before he could open it. The Professor called his attention again.

"Alastor, these our our guests. Please treat them as such" McGonagall said with a reproachful tone.

Mad-Eye grunted. "Minerva, in Dumbledore's will it states that he wanted to have students from beyond our Magical Community. So that…how did he word it?" He thought for a bit then continued. " to enlighten our students that our magical word stretches beyond the bounderies of the norm. He then said in a very agitated voice.

"Well he couldn't have picked anybody better! Have you read the responses?" He said pointing to the three torn envelopes. Minerva rolled her eyes, she has read it more times than she could count.

One of them is from northern Germany, some isolated castle, and judging by there response it seems they were surprised our Owl's could even come near their castle. You should have seen that poor bird when he came back. It looked like he just finished delivering a letter to hells doorman . We don't know who were dealing with.

The second one is American, for heavens sake. An American Magicians Academy. The ministry hasn't been in contact with those blokes since they broke off from the ministry in 1812. And in _their _responsethey warn that various organization are after her for whatever reason. She could be the most good willed wizard in the world, but we don't need another group of enemies, we already have our hands full with Voldemort and his death eaters (McGonagall gave a slight cough at the mention of the name).

"And the last one……" Mad-Eye was searching for the words "The last one is from a place none of us have ever heard of before." Mad-Eye stared at McGonagall, he could see that the Professor knew what he meant. "And Heaven knows why his own people call him _Storm Rider_.

"I think ive made my point have I not." Mad-Eye said turning away. Minerva was about to argue, but was cut off once again by Mad-Eyes waving hand…"Ok, ok…." He said…"I wont use the thumb screws…" He grabbed the door and opened it wide, but before he could step outside Minerva spoke again.

"What security measures are you planning?…id like a detailed report on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Ill get on it" Mad-Eye said. "But here's a little preview." Minerva listened intently, waiting for his words.

"Dragons" he said, finally stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

Professor McGonagall sat back down on her chair aghast, and began massaging her pounding temple.

**Hogwarts….**

The train began to slow in front of an old fashioned train station. Vines grew on the walls of a building overlooking the station. The building looked old and was the only building in the area. In the misty distance however lights could be seen indicating a town.

The sun had already set, which made the light glow vibrantly through the mist.

With a final hissing noise from the train, the train stopped fully in front of four still figures. One of the figures towered over the rest. The figure next to him. The huge figure had to bend low to hear what the other was saying. He nodded and walked toward the door of the first compartment. He stopped in front of it waiting patiently. After a few moments his patience was rewarded. As the sliding doors opened and from them stepped out two lasses.

Martin stepped out first, dragging her luggage behind her. She stopped in front of the open sliding door. Obviously intimidated by the four men standing in front of her. (Especially the biggest one)

O voice behind her spoke, "What are you doing Martin? Move aside…." Martin did so not taking her eyes off of the four men in front of them. Chip followed carrying two bags in each hand, with Willard in a cage that she carried in one hand along with a suitcase. She stopped exactly at the spot where Martin had been before she stepped aside. A second of awkward silence came and was broken with a booming, hearty voice.

"Welcome t'eh Hogwarts!", The giant of a man said as he stepped closer revealing his face behind the mist. He had a rather scruffy beard that looked like it merged with his wild hair. His face bore that of welcome, and his eyes friendly. At his words the tension seemed to lift slightly.

"Hagrid…." A hooded figure on the far right of the group said with an amused voice. "Were not even at the school yet." The giant Hagrid, scratched his head. "….well……can't hurt to be early.." The hooded figure just chuckled lowly.

Martin and Chip were both speechless, not out of fear, or surprise, but of the simple fact that they didn't know what to say. Their voices returned however when the figure next Hagrid, lowered his hood revealing a very scarred face and a crazy looking blue eye. Chip raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped half way thinking better of it, and kept silence.

Martin was the first to speak. " Um…..Hi?". The scar faced man stepped closer and nodded. Martin took it as a sign of greeting and was about to ask questions, but was interrupted by a raised finger. Taken aback, Martin looked at chip. She was too busy eying the giant for them to exchange glances. She sighed and looked back at the scar-faced man, who now held a black rod in his right hand.

He waved it over Martin going from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes, then back up again. After Completing this The Scar faced man turned towards Chip and did the same thing. He repeated this on both of them at least 4 times each from a different angle. Afterwards he gave an approving nod before saying; "There clean, not even the slightest hint……"

"Thanks Professor Moody." Grunted the giant impatiently. Alastor Moody turned to him and said sternly. "I told you I am no professor, at least not anymore." He shifted the staff in his hands. (which Martin and Chip just realized he was carrying.) " and call me Mad-Eye." He said, turning to the two girls. " Welcome friends." His voice didn't have a hint of friendliness in it. " Stop it Mad-Eye you'll scare em off" said the last figure. Mad-Eye gave a nasty growl and tucked the black rod into his jacket.

"It seems were a head short" Hagrid says in a monotone, though his eyes looked worried and strained. Mad-Eye turned in alarm and motioned to one of the figures to check the train. He turned to the two girls. "Was there anyone else in the train with you?".

Chip straightened and spoke. "There was no one else in there, we checked." Martin stepped forward and added; " We spent about an hour exploring all the different compartments. No one else was in there but us." Mad-Eye lowered his head and swore. The figure came back, this time his hood was lowered revealing a dark skinned face with an earing on his left ear. He was completely bald and spoke in a low toned voice. "Nothing"

Mad-Eye swore again. "Hagrid…" Mad-Eye said calling the giants attention. "Take these students to the school, well remain here …"

Hagrid Nodded and motioned for the two girls to follow him.

"Sorry bout all this." He told the girls "were a little tight on security at the moment, surely ya understand? With times such as these…." The two girls made ready to follow him as they clasped their bags securely.

"Oh! yeh don' have to worry bout that…well take em up for yeh" Martin and Chip looked at each other. They both shrugged and lowered there bags to the ground. Chip was extremely carefull not to wake Willard up. Afterwards they followed the giant. He led them past the train station and down a dirt path. They struggled through the muddy paths for a short time, during which Hagrid had tried to engage them in friendly conversation. He became particularly interested when Chip brought the subject of magical creatures.

"Their fascinating aren' they!" Said Hagrid in a loud, friendly voice. "I teach that very subject, Care of Magical Creatures! couldn't have asked for a better job! Dumbledore himself had said that…." a hint of sadness was clear in his cheery voice.

After a moment of awkward silence, the group made its way to the edge of a lake with numerous rowboats along the edge of the dark waters.

"Boats?" said a surprised martin. "Yeh.." replied an amused Hagrid. "you don' expect us to swim over there? ".

"What is _there_?"

"Oh! Hogwarts o' course! Right beyond the lake. Normally youd be able to see it from here but with this fog you'd be lucky to see two feet in front of yeh"

Hagrid led the two girls to the nearest boat and helped them in. Hagrid pushed the boats off from the edge and got in. Surprisingly, the boat didn't even budge when Hagrid got in. Chip whispered something to Martin about magic involvement.

The Giant pulled a paddle out from under his massive trench coat and began to row. The three of them began to glide across the lake. After a few strokes Hagrid placed the paddle back in his coat and the boat began to glide by itself.

"So…you used magic to move the boats" Chip said staring at the water. "Er…" Was Hagrids response.

"Not necessarily magic…" While chip was staring at the water, she thought she saw what looked like a tentacle, brush against the boat before disappearing. She jumped slightly and when asked what was wrong, she responded with a faint "nothing." Was it her imagination? Or did she actually see that.

After a few moments of sailing across the lake, lights made itself visible beyond the fog. After a few more moments the sailed right out of the fog into the clear night headed towards the opposite shore. Martins Mouth dropped. On the other side of the lake, stood a magnificent looking castle. She gawked at it a few moments and looked from Chip to Hagrid. Chip didn't look the least bit surprised but she also had an air of "ive seen better" around her. Hagrid was beaming however,

"Magnificen' aint it? This is where yeh guys will be livin and study'n for the whole term…."

Martin tried to respond but couldn't and instead, looked at chip, who stared back and said…"what? They don't have massive stone stone structures where you come from?"

**b)**

A few miles from there location, the cloaked figure pulled himself out of the rapidly moving river. Once out on dry sand he picked himself up. He was completely soaked from head to toe, including the huge bag tied around his back. He shivered slightly and bought his two hands together. He blew in it warming up his hands then pressed them tightly to his hooded forehead.

"_Initan…"_ said a quiet voice from beyond the hood. A light appeared in the center of his folded hands and quickly spread throughout his body. Immediately his body was dry.

Looking around he spoke to himself. "Damn, curse….", "Damn you…." He looked at his surroundings. He was at the edge of a very thick forest. The trees reaching high into the air. After a few moments he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black piece of paper. He held the paper at arms length, level to his eyes and touched the center with the tip of his index finger. A map slowly began to write itself in black ink.

After staring at it a few moments he looked up into the dense mass of trees that lay before him.

"The Forbidden Forest…." He said, putting the map away and sighing " That sounds pleasant. " 

He decided to rest outside the forest noting that night traveling into some unknown wood called the forbidden forest was not a smart idea. He would wait till morning came then would attempt to cross the forest. Seeing as it is the quickest way to the his destination…Hoigwarts.


	2. Dawn

DAWN

The sun penetrated the clear windows of the Ravenclaw dormitories, lighting up everything that filled the stone room. The light came upon the floors, newly dusted and shined awaiting the numerous feet that would come rushing about it. The light came upon the large wooden dressers, drawers left wide open, awaiting to recieve its contents, Finaly the light came upon the four poster beds that took up most of the room. Its sheets were neatly folded, and the curtains were left open, inviting to whomever may decide to rest on its soft matress.

But on one bed, in the farthest corner of the room, the curtains were drawn and the sheets were messily curled into a oversized ball. The ball itself stirred as the sun's soft light seeped through the curtains. A long groan came from the ball of blankets, as its occupant slowly stirred.

Martin peeked her head from underneath one end of the blanket. Took a second to recognize the coming of morning, before retreating right back into the covers.

"Oh how can it be morning...?" She muttered sleepily to herself, dissapointment filling her voice. "...The coming of morning should be a criminal, with beds such as these..." She let herself lay there, her eyes closed but her mind slowly returning from the dream world. As it did the memories of past events filled her mind.

She remembered her meeting with Chip on the train, and how they got aquainted through their mishaps on the train. The giant of a man named Hagrid, who brought both them across the lake. The woman headmaster by the name of "McGonnagal" who greeted them with an air of...how you say...strict enthusiasm. The mean looking man named "Filch" who had led her to the tower, and Chip to the dungeons.

She rubbed her face against the soft pillow, comforting her head. This was all so new to her. The massive hallways, the maze like corridors, the massive grounds. ..It had been a four days since her arrival, and she still couldnt get the feel of this whole..."castle life" (as Chip called it.) She wondered how long it would take to get over this whole feeling of wonder, she wondered if she would ever get over it.

Another moment passed and the thought her similarity to a princess trapped in a tower, awaiting some sort of gallant knight to come rescue her. She laughed histerically at the thought and emerged from the ball of sheets. Still unwilling to recognize the day as she lay there staring at the top of her four poster bed. She recounted the meeting in the headmasters office:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonnagal, current headmistress of the school...I trust your journey was enjoyable?"

The headmistress stood in front of a grand desk, as straight as an arrow, and hands clasped neatly in front of her. She had an aura of authority about her and the two people she was speaking to clearly saw that. Her warm smile and cool voice was comforting however, so Chip and Martin felt at ease in her presence.

"It was...interesting to say the least..." Spoke Chip from her seat next to the fireplace. The seat was turned around to face The headmistress. "I have never seen, or ridden on a magic train before...and from my understanding neither has Ms. Miggs over there." She gestured her hand to her friend who sat on another seat a little farther away from the fireplace. Chip wished to que a response from the other girl, but it looks as though it would be in vain. Martin had been looking upwards in mild awe at the numerous paintings above the fireplace.

Its occupants moving about, visiting each other in their different frames, and occasionally pointing and laughing at the girl frozen in wonder. "Ms. Miggs? Helloooooooo!?" Chip said suppressing a laugh. Martin broke out of her trance, shaking her head and blinking a couple of times. "What?" she said bewildered.

"The nice Headmistress would like a comment or two if you please..." Chip waved her hand at her and gestured towards Profosser McGonnagal. The Professor just smiled, and Martin grew a little red in the face.

"Oh im sorry!...its just that its so different here than at my other school... Im only slowly recovering from my...er...culture shock."

The headmistress's smile widened. "Well i apologize in advance, for i am sure you will find that the surprises in these lands never cease." The professor said relaxing her hands and reaching for a trey on her desk. "Would you like anything to drink?" Both Martin and Chip nodded their approval, and when asked what they wanted both said "tea."

Proffessor Mcgonnagal drew a thin and long stick from her robes and waved it once over the teapot on the trey. It lifted itself and poured an equal amount of tea into two mugs. Chip clapped her hands lightly, obviously impressed. "Weee! Will we be learning how to do that?"

"That and much more..." Proffessor McGonnagal said giving the wand a gentle swish, the mugs floated into the air and right into Martin and Chips hands. Martin who was equally excited took the mug and drank the tea. "Its really good!" She said. "Are you able to make anything appear out of thin air?..."

The proffessor shook her head slightly and declared in a teacher-like voice. "No...it is impossible. As to why? Youll find out as you go through your school year. I dont wish to spoil the things you will learn as you stay in this school..." Chip and Martin finished their tea, and with a wave of the professors wand, the mugs flew back onto the trey and with the tray and teapot, flew into an open cabinet. The doors closed and fastened themselves with a satisfying clack

Professor McGonnagal put her wand away as she turned towards the two girls. "...I hope you will learn as much from us as we will learn from you. In my old age i have been all across the world, seeing many places with cultures, but seldom to places where magical culture was different entirely." The headmistress

Both Chip and Martin were a little perplexed by this. Martin felt a unpleassant knot develop in her stomach. And worry began to fill her mind: '...learn from us?...what am i supposed to do? give a demonstration?' She physically cringed at the idea. She could feel her trusty old wand pressed against her leg inside her baggy, torn jeans. The magic in America couldnt be that much different from that in Europe...could it?

"Er...im actually not that great in magic..." Martin said lowering her head a little. "I had the lowest grades in my old academy, i was actually rather surprised that i was invited to attend such a distinguished school." Martin pursed her lips. She wondered if the headmistress knew of that already, if she didnt...Martin expected to see the headmistress' smile fade and be sent back to America on the account of a "mistake" being made.

"Why do students go to a school?" Professor McGonnagal said crossing her arms in a formal sort of way. "Because they are forced to? To abide behind their parents will? Or because they wish to learn, and aquire knowledge for coming years of their lives?" Martin piked her head up, mouth slightly agape.

"I ask you both that question..." She said in a motherly sort of way, both strictly and with care. There was a silence. Chip twiddled her thumbs, it was hard to tell whether she was contemplating the question or if she was idly passing time. Martin however thought about this for a moment, though did not give a reply.

After another moment, There was a rapping at the door and the headmistress turned her head towards it. "You may enter." She said with command. The door opened and inside came a man dressed in a black cloak.

"Alastor!" the headmistress exclaimed with a hint of urgency. "Any news on our third guest?"

"Third guest?" Chip said in mild surprise. "There is another besides us?" Martin sat on the edge of the seat suddenly interested in the entrance of the cloaked man.

The cloaked man ignored both students inquiry and moved towards the Headmistress. A loud clunking noise being made from his staff as he walked on the stone floor. "No news...No trace...Not even a scent." The man grumbled. He lowered his hood revealing a severely scared and mishapen face. Martin and Chip recognized him as the man who greeted them at the village station.

"Either we were misled into thinking the third was coming...or the death eaters got to him first."

"Do not speak of such things!" Professor McGonnagal exclaimed, startling the two girls sitting away from the conversation. "Only being realistic, and preparing for the worst scenario, as is my duty..." Alastor replied half-heartedly.

Chip whispered something urgently towards Martin. " 'him'? i thought this was an all girls school?" Martin barely had time to answer her misconception when alastor replied. "Well your wrong about that one lassy..." Chip and Martin were stunned, not for the fact that it was a co-ed School...but from the fact that Alastor understood their whispering.

Chip's lips curled into a humurous grin. "My brother is gonna be soooo pissed..." Chip mouthed at Martin, so as not to inquire a response from the scar-faced man.

Professor McGonnagal turned sharply towards the two girls, there was a look of seriousness on her face. "I am sorry that we have to cut our introduction a little short...but i have matters that need attending to..." She bowed her head apologetically. Chip obviously sensed the urgency of the matter and responded with: "Its ok...i was getting a little tired anyways."

"Im sure." She called towards someone down the entrance staircase, before turning her attention back to Chip and Martin "You must have had a long journey, Mr. Filch our caretaker will gladly take you to your rooms..." A man came into the room, he had long hair, wearing a dirty colored trenchcoat and an expression that was anything but Glad.

Martin and Chip stood and after a brief goodnight to the headmistress made their way to the man. Filch was his name. They found out after he introduced himself rather grudgingly. They passed the scar-faced man, and Martin couldnt help but stare at the electric blue eye as she passed.

Filch and the two girls had made their way to the doorway until the Headmistress called them back.

"One last thing i forgot to mention. The term starts in four days." She said in her teacher-like voice. "Till then you are free to roam wherever you may wish, unless there are signs that say otherwise. When term starts however, you will be sorted into your houses and ill expect you to behave yourselves like any other student."

Chip and Martin both gave a couteous nod, Filch muttered something distasteful underneath his breath, and both were headed down the staircases. The cloaked man and the Headmistress began to talk.

Professor McGonnagal pursed her lips. "...Has Hagrid searched the woods Alastor?"

Their voices became muffled as Martin headed down the stairs. She wished she could hear their conversation. The thought of a third person really intrigued her, not only that...but who exactly are the death eaters.

Chip nudged her and whispered softly in her ear. "theyre talking about something called a 'Mad-Eye'...whatever that is and..." Chip whispered in her ear softly. Martin blurted out a little louder than a whisper.

"You can hear them?! How!?"

Chip opened her mouth, then closed it, obviously a little hesitant as to what she was going to say next. "I...uh...have a rather keen sense of hearing...very keen..." Martin looked at her wide eyed, a little surprised at her friends abilities. "Well...what else are they saying then?" Martin said pressing on, hoping she wasnt sounding to pushy.

Chip paused for a moment. Then spoke out in a soft voice that martin could only hear when her ear was almost right up to Chips whispering mouth.

"the cloaked guy said...that if the Death Eaters dont get him. The Forest surely will."

Martin continued to stare up at the ceilling of her four-poster bed. The thoughts seemed to flow through her head as if it were still a dream. She felt someting furry crawl unto her exposed stomach and curl into a ball. She stroke it lazily with her left hand. "Good morning skitters...isnt it time to get up yet?" She said sarcastically.

She just couldnt leave the comfort of her bed. It was just to damn comfortable. Instead of forcing her way out of bed she continued to submit to her laziness. Gazing at the top of the fourposter bed, reminicing.

Yup, its been four days...four days of exploring the corridors, four days of running out in the feild, four days of being scolded by disgruntled caretaker, four days of visiting Hagrid...Four days...and still no sign of the third student. Martin took a deep breath wondering about the fate of the poor soul. She didnt know who the death eaters were, but knew that anything related with the word death couldnt be good. Also...the forest didnt look so promising either. She sighed...

"well if that person is still alive...hed better get here soon...the terms about to start. " There was a pause...then suddenly the girl shot up from her prone position sending the sleeping ferret to the foot of her bed.

"OH NO! Four days is up! The term is about to start!" A mix of excitement and nerves replaced her laziness as she launched herself out of bed. She pulled on her trenchcoat not even bothering to change out of her pajama pants and top yet. She ran full length downstairs, outside the Ravenclaw entryway and headed straight for the Dungeons.

"Oh man what am i going to do!? The term is about to start! This is so nerve wracking!"

The very same dawn, creeped over the castle and over the massive grounds of Hogwarts. The same warmth, lit up feilds of green grass, bounced off the massive lake, and wrapped itself around the small mountains. Even the massive thick trees of the forbiden forest, were powerless towards the suns rays. Its gleem seeped in through the leaves and warmed the forest floor, causing birds to chirp and other things that were NOT birds, to stir.

One such creature was a boy atop one of the forests gigantically tall trees, sleeping with his front towards the sky. The branch he was sleeping on was wide enough for a comfortable sleeping space, and flat enough to set his bag down without worry of it falling off. He was lucky to find such a place, since most of the trees of the "Forbidden Forest" were so awkward and twisted that some of them looked like a giant tower of vines rather than a tree.

The boy stirred as the sun graced his face, through the hood and scarf that covered his face. The boy raised his right hand to adjust the scarf and bandana covering his eyes. He adjusted them slightly and let his hands rest upon his forhead.

"Four days..." A tired voice said from behind the scarf. "Four days of traveling through these woods...and no sign of the school..." He sighed, letting his hand drop off and hang from the side of the branch. He looked up at the sunlight penetrating the leaves, recounting his travels through these woods. The map said that it should have only taken him 2 days to reach the school from where he emerged from the stream, but with four days gone...he was seriously begginning to doubt the credibility of the magic map. He was also running into a problem. He had run out of rations yesterday morning and had to scavenge all he could for food...though he had a hard time trusting some of the berries, nuts and fruits that came from these trees.

He tried hunting, but he could not find as much as a squirell scurying about. He only had been really lucky to avoid a large group of giant spiders moving to and fro from trees. Not only that but he...

THWACK!

The boy recoiled his arm and rolled to his side, his thoughts interupted by the sudden attack. An arrow had dug itself a few inches from where his arm was before. The boy swore, and reached for his large back pack. With a frustrated growl, he drew from it what looked like a beat up stick about arms length. He swung it over his head, before letting it rest in front of him at the ready.

THWACK THWACK

Two more arrows dug itself in the tree. One on the branch above him and the other not to far from the first. The boy dropped on his back, clutching the stick close to his chest he slowly peered over the edge of the branch. Another arrow wized by his head causing him to retreat back into his prone position. Laughter came from the forest floor.

"Whats wrong outsider!?" someone yelled bellow. "Not to comfortable with our awakening costoms??" A couple of other voices joined in laughter from the ground. "Its how we treat THEIVES in this part of the world!" The boy gripped his "weapon" tight, and gritted his teeth. He could hear several more arrows whiz through the air and struck the underbelly of his sleeping spot.

"I told you i was Sorry! I didnt know that apple tree belonged to your tribe!"

A man...or rather...half man half horse knotted another arrow and spoke in a loud commanding voice. "Ignorance is no excuse for breaking our sacred laws!" Two more Centaurs moved to his side and knotted their own bows, with a nod towards each other they began circling the tree.

The Mid centaur remained where he was, firing another arrow. He lowered his arms and spoke once again! "...We will remain here until you die of starvation! A suitable punishment...and rather poetic justice!" The two circling centaurs gave a laugh and voiced their aproval.

"SUITABLE?...JUSTICE? BY WHOS JUSTICE?" The boy yelled with a growing anger coming from his voice. The centaur just laughed. "Our Justice of course..." With that, he joined his comrades in circling the tree.

The boy gripped his weapon even tighter. He contemplated the odds. They were against him...they always were...But having grown accustomed to this form of living a long time ago, he knew that panic was not an option to be considered. He let himself relax a bit looking upwards at the leaves. For a few minutes he just lay there clearing his head. Thinking of his options.

After a moment, his stomach gave a long...and highly audible growl. The centaurs mocked him, laughing and firing a few more shots for their amusment. The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself once again.

"Maybe i could wait till they run out of arrows...? Nah...they wouldnt be stupid enough to continue wasting arrows like that..." Another arrow stuck itself on the branch above him.

"Or maybe they are..." The boy shook his head again...allowing himself a smile, despite the situation. His stomach growled again, he was really hungry...the apples he had "stolen" from the centaurs only lasted him his lunch for yesterday, and it wasnt much. After another moment...he decided his course of action. He would try to fight and escape while he still had strength in his body.

He admitted that his chances were slim...he didnt think he could outrun centaurs and dodge arrows...especially in his current state of food deprivation.

The sun reached a certain point in the sky that the sunlight shifted and passed over the boys eyes, causing him to squint and sheild his face with his left hand, his right hand remaining clenched to his weapon. When his eyes were shielded he looked up at his hand, its dark silhouete amidst the glowing aura of the sun surrounding it.

His mind sparked and he balled his left hand into a fist. The light dancing amidst the edges of his hand.

"Perfect..."

The boy lowered his hand and closed his eyes tight, so the light would not damage his own eyes. He tightened his grip on his weapon, that was the arm-length beaten stick, and muttered something under his breath. Slowly and soundlessly the wood began to shift and morph, turning itself into a single edges, armlength sword.

The boy raised it a little distance off his torso, and began to toy with the light refracting off his blade.

He took a breath, it was now or never.

"HEY!" He called out towards his prison guards beneath him, he wasnt sure if he got their attention or not. So he decided to say it... if he knew centaur clans he knew of the one sure taunt that would spark their rage.

"HEY HALF-BREEDS!" He heard their hoofs pause in their marching. "FEEL LIKE HAVING A LITTLE TARGET PRACTICE!?" He heard their yells of anger, now he got their attention...

The Lead Centaur roared in anger. "FILTHY HUMAN! YOUR TOUNGE IS MINE!!" He knotted his bow once again, his two comrades did the same, they aimed it at where the boy was to emerge. But Instead of a boy, they saw what looked like a sword being tossed carelessly, straight into the air.

The Boy on the branch clasped his hands together and yelled in a loud voice. "LUMINOUS SANDATA!"

It all happened within a split second, the light from the sun danced around the blade, glowing from the steel and refracting towards its surroundings, but as soon as the boy had said those words, It exploaded into an extremely brilliant light that was magnified ten fold.

The centaurs released their arrows, yelling in anger and sheilding their eyes from the unbearable light, the released arrows flying harmlessly in random directions. After a few seconds the light ceased and the centaurs rearmed themselves and glared with anger at the branch where the boy resided. Or rather, where he once resided.

The Lead Centaur roared in Anger. "Find HIM! Find HIM!!" The centaurs split and ran off in different directions, their yells or anger and abhoration towards the boy carrying throughout the forest.


	3. Dusk

DUSK

The sun had passed its climax in the sky, retreating back towards the opposite end of the world. The light that once warmed the grounds of hogwarts, began saying its long goodbye's to the grass, the lake, the trees and the mountains. The flowers couldnt bare to see it go, as the warmth was being replaced by the cold, shrivelling its petals ever so slightly. Most of the surrounding nature reacted in the same way...dreading the coming of night in their own subtle way. But Not the forest.

The Forbidden forest swayed in the new and cold september wind. As if begging for the coming darkness of night. The forest seemed to depend on it, and it would be no suprise that it would be during the night when the forest would be in its prime. A limping figure within these woods knew that very well of course, and he also dreaded the coming darkness.

The boy limped through the woods. Using a long stick for support. He was hungry, he was tired...He barely had enough strenght to walk straight. But he had to keep going...giving up was not an option...he would either get to the school, or die trying. From that view he had a chance, as opposed to just giving up...then death was certain for him, and he certainly did not want that.

As he limped on, he felt a little dillusional...for he seemed to be having a conversation with someone who wasnt there...or was he? He couldnt tell...

"So...once again huh? The life flashing before my eyes thing?"

_As is customary... _A voice said from somewhere beyond.

"Yes well...ive seen it so many times...it gets kinda boring after a while." He said...not knowing if he said this in his mind or out loud...he was out of it. A laugh was heard, whether it was in his mind or out in reality it didnt matter...a laugh was a laugh.

_Getting bored with ones life...do you really want to die that badly? _

"Its not that i wish for my death...I see it coming everynight before i sleep...i anticipate it...And im not bored with my life...otherwise i wouldnt be trying so hard to stay alive."

_Anticipating ones death...you are one of the few ive seen to take that view. _

"Should i be flattered?..." The boy said sort of rudely. He seemed to have had this conversation before. "The way i see it...im probably fated to die in shitty conditions like these anyways...And it looks as if death is finally about to grasp me today...but as you know...i aint losing to you without a fight." Another laugh was heard, this time more audible.

_Whether you die today...or tommorow...or 80 years from now... the fact remains. I will catch you...there is no escape from me..._

"Oh i dont deny that you will one day catch me..." The boy smirked apparently amused, his voice suddenly filled with warmth. "But when you do...whether it be today or 50 years from now...well sit down and have a nice conversation, with tea...i could do with some tea..."

_"Ill be looking forward to it..."_ This bodiless voice reverberated in the boys mind. His foot hit a root sticking upwards from the ground, and he fell forward face first into the ground. The weight of his gear crushing on his back. He lost his breath for a moment.

"You cant be serious..." He said with out thinking.

Dissembodied laughter filled his head once again but quickly faded. The boy couldnt remember if it was a dream...dillusion...or reality... All he knew was that air had a hard time filling his lungs. He tried to push himself up but couldnt, the cause being a hoof planted on his back.

"Well, well... the theif is on the ground where he belongs." Said a centaur, knotting his bow. He held himself proudly, triumphant on his find. "I wonder if i should kill you...and then take your tounge?...or take your tounge, and then kill you?" The boy said nothing gripping the soil with barred fists.

"I will show you that us Centaurs are not without honor..." He said as he pulled back on his bow. "I will end your suffering...may death be swift upon you." Once again life flashed before the boys eyes, and he couldnt help himself as he said..."I AM NOT WATCHING THAT ST AGAIN!"

A sudden burst of strength erupted from the boys body. He rolled to the side, since the hoof of the centaur had been on his massive backpack, It shifted awkwardly as the boy made his movements causing the Centaur to lose balance. The centaur released his arrow, and it hit the earth less than a foot from the boys head. With a final grunt the boy escaped the pressure of the Centaurs hoof. He rolled to a kneeling position, gripping his makeshift staff firmly behind him. A split second later, he swung it viciously at the legs of the centaur, causing the branch to snap in two.

The centaur who had been greatly angered by this, wanted to smash the boy's face in with a crushing blow from his hooves. But the sudden smash to its leg, disrupted that plan as the Centaur screamed in pain, half limping half charging towards the kneeling boy.

The boy stood and hurled the stick as if it were a javalin, and the centaur knocked it away with ease, as it made its angry charge towards the boy. When he saw that the Centaur was unphased, he instinctivley drew his own weapon, that had seemed to have morphed into its sword form. He was to late to even use it however because the centaur already swung a high punch.

The boy ducked, avoiding the punch and rolled away to create some distance between himself and the enraged centaur. They stared at each other for a moment. A soft whisper escaping his mouth, it wasnt something that he planned to say...he always thought it would be cool to say it. A testement to his carefreenes...He said: "Death...you will never take me Alive!...Wait..."

NO sooner had he recognized the idiocy of his words than a piercing noise reverberated throughout the forest. A loud and lasting...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The bushes rustled, both the centaur and the boy looked towards them, wondering what the source of the sound could be. The noise grew louder, and louder..until finally, something giant, dirty, covered in vines and made of metal...came bursting through the large forest bushes and landing in between the two. Upon seeing this, the Centaurs eyes grew wide and without another word, turned tail and ran.

The boy was surprised up on seeing this and wondered. "What the hell are you?" The metal object had four Ovals for legs, brightly glowing eyes and a glass top. The boy soon recognized it.

"A car?...Your a Car??" The boy was in mild shock. What in heavens name, was a muggle transportation vehicle, doing in the forbidden forest? Or the better question...how was it even alive?? For it was apparent that no driver was commanding it.

The "Car" adjusted itself so that it faced the boy. Worry filled his face, and the "car" gave a mighty roar. (the engine reving up). "Oh boy..." The cars wheels began to spin furiously and shot straight towards the boy.

He didnt have the speed, nor the strength to dodge something moving so fast. The boy toppled onto the front of the car, surprisingly unscathed by its charge. The car sensing the presence of the boy on the hood, picked up speed, moving fast through the rugged ground of the forest.

All the boy could do, was grab hold of anything he could to stay on...and scream.

DUSK had fallen by now, and the boy stopped screaming as he had grown accustomed to the rugged travel. He realized that this was better than walking, and waiting to be ambushed by blood-thirsty centaurs again.

Just as he was almost enjoying his little ride. The Car came to a sudden...screaching halt. Sending the boy flying several feet, bouncing off the hard grass ground and coming to a rolling stop. He cursed and slowly...and painfully sat up.

"HOY!" He yelled, slightly quieter than a yell because of the wind that was knocked out of him. "What the heck was that for!?" The car just sat there. Doing nothing for a moment or two. Then it suddenly roared again, and reversed back into the woods.

With help from his bladed weapon, the boy stood up, perplexed as he watched it retreat into the trees. But then he realized something. He was no longer inside the woods. Surprise filled his face as he backed away, taking a good look at the "Forbidden Forest" that lay beyond him. It was dark, and looked as evil and as forboding as it did on the inside. He continued backing away, until he hit something hard. He spun around quickly flashing his weapon, still paranoid from his last experiences.

But he lowered his weapon, slowly. He saw what looked like a brilliantly white...marble tomb. The boy, taken aback, by what he saw, stepped forward, blade still clutched firmly on his right hand. There seemed to be writing at the top edge of the tomb. He brushed away a few flower petals to reveal what it said and read it out loud.

"Here lies **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of the age, and beloved headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

The boy stood there in mild shock. After a moment he bowed his head, paying respect to the dead Headmaster. He must have been a man of great prestige and honor to have such a magnificent looking tomb. Soon afterwards realization struck his mind. "Wait a minute...Hogwarts? Does that mean that i..."

As he thought this, he looked upwards from the tomb. His mouth fell agape. Before him stood a massive stone castle. The windows were lit and even from his distance, he saw how it was bustling with life. The boys' eyes grew red, and he lightly smacked himself...giving a very deep sigh of relief, as peace filled his face.

"I made it." he said with a tired, yet triumphant voice. "I finaly made it to Hogwarts."

His moment of victory didnt last long however...hearing several shouts from all directions. What looked like hooded men were closing in on him, holding aloft what looked like...twigs held in there hands. The boy gritted his teeth and raised his blade.

"It just doesnt stop..." No sooner had he said these words, till the "imaginary" voice came back to haunt his thoughts in an amused voice.

_I am the angel of death...I never stop..._

--

The massive doors to the great hall was gaurded by a cheerful, slightly stout witch by the name of Professor Sprout. Her robes and wiches hat had a smell that hinted of dirt and soil, despite looking clean and formal. She oversaw what looked to be a crowd of children in their tenth year of life, all excited, but obviously nervous as they twiddled their thumbs and chatted with rattling breath to their neighbors.

The professors gaze passed over the children and unto two... more mature figures. The odd ones out within the whole picture. Professor Sprout smiled and sighed. It must be embarrassing to stand amongst the younger generation, and participate in something that was meant for young students at the age of ten. They looked like nice children though...one looked annoyed beyond reason...yet graceful in that expression. She was short yet fairly pretty in what Professor Sprout thought was her own way. The taller of the two had a certain spark in her eye, though visibly nervous...The professor could tell that there was a certain strength in the way she carried herself.

The professor shook her head, smiling, she had been getting into the habit of examining people like she would examine magical plants. Its easy to judge appearances...but judging the actual nature of the plant...would be a tough one. With that note, she cleared her voice attempting to settle everyone down.

"I cant believe im surrounded by all these munchkins..." Chip said lazily glaring at everyone around them. "They are eeeeevvviiiillll..."

"Theyre just kids!" Martin said smiling at her friends' humurous attitude. "What did a sweet ten year old child ever do to you?"

Chip replied hastily, rolling her eyes. "Apparently i havent told you about my brother Dale...you see hes not exactly ten...but he might as well act as if..."

A clearing of the throat from the Professor at the door, brought a sudden end to Chip's sentence. Chip immediatly shut herself up and grumbled to herself. Martin stiffled a laugh and looked towards the woman trying to quite down the ten year olds. Once accomplished, she cleared her throat once again and declared.

"Welcome! To Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! In a short moment, you are going to walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. The houses are: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw...and Slytherin." She paused for a moment. Several students-to-be began exchanging a few quick words with their neighbors before quieting down.

Chip muttered something about: "if i get sorted into a house called Hufflepuff...shoot me please..." Martin laughed., but shut up as soon as Professor Sprout gave the signal.

Professor Sprout continued: "While here at hogwarts, your House will be like your family...and by definition of 'house', your home while you stay at this school. Needless to say, this is a very important event...and i ask you to be on your best behavior as you pass through these doors...as well as during your student life." She turned around. Applause was heard within the great hall. Professor Sprout's smile widened, and she turned back to the students-to-be.

"Well...its time...come one now..single file!" Everyone obeyed. Martin and Chip stood at the very end of the line, feeling very out of place already and not wishing to draw to much attention to themselves. No sooner had they formed their lines when the giant doors opened, and the line of students-to-be filed in. The Hall was massive. Candles floated several feet above their heads, but plenty of students were staring less at the candles, and more at the massive, enchanted ceiling which shown the weather outside. It was a cloudless night, with stars glittering like diamonds. Chip and Martin, soon found themselves staring upwards...met by the same wonder. But when they looked down they were met with numerous staring eyes. Four Giant tables lined the great hall. All filled with students of various ages, all looking, and occasionally whispering.

Most of their attention was captured by the two tall girls way in the back. Fits of whispers filled the halls, a couple of girls looked at martin and whispered something in each others ears, then suddenly overcome by fits of quiet giggles. Martin clenched her fists, and looked determindly forward. Chip muttered something about "..bimbos" and looked around herself. Everyone seemed to be interested in the newcomers.

At the head of the Hall was another giant table. There sat a group of different aged adults, people Martin and Chip had never seen before. They recognized a few of them...In the middle sat the Headmistress; Professor McGonnagal. At the left end was Hagrid, the giant of a man that took them across the lake and unto the castle of Hogwarts. He caught both Chip and Martins eye and gave them an encouraging thumbs up (which both girls returned rather awdwardly). On Mcgonnagals right side was the weird looking...scarfaced man, with one eye of electric blue, it buzzed around in its socket, while the normal eye fixed itself on the two girls. Then something curious happened. He flinched in his seat and he reached in his pocket hastily pulling something obscure out. He only took a second to look at it before he yelped and began moving out of his seat.

"SNEAKOSCOPE IS ACTIVE!! Let me though! Let me through!" He hobbled down the stone steps, passed the line of ten year olds (plus the two girls) and out the big entrance doors. Professor McGonnagal pressed two fingers to her forhead, obviously trying to fight back a Migrane. Half the hall had small fits of laughter when the man exited, leaving behind an echo of his hobbled footsteps.

The Headmistress clapped her hands and immediatley the hall went silent. She stood up from her seat and announced in an official voice. "The sorting may begin! Mr Flitwick...If you please..."

A short wizard that was sitting right next to Hagrid, hopped out of his chair. He was holding what looked to be an old beat up hat. He walked over. Placed it upon a stool the Professor Sprout had brought out from a corner. She sat it down in the middle of the isle.

The professors stepped away. Professor Flitwick resumed his seat and Professor Sprout stepped aside. The whole hall went quiet. Martin and Chip looked at the hat. Chip crossed her arms interested. "A hat..." she said quietly. "What the heck is a hat supposed to do?..."

"More like, what are we supposed to do with it." Martin said not taking her eyes off the hat. Another moment passed. then a seam opened at the base of the hat, and to Martin and Chips suprise...began to sing.

"Oh how to say

The glory of that School

That wonderful school of Hogwarts.

Hero of the dark times

The future may describe it.

A Hero of nobility!

Defined by the blood in its vains

The blood in its halls

First is the blood of graceful Hufflepuff.

The sweet necter of friendship and

Hardwork. Holding the foundation of its happiness

Second is the blood of noble Gryffindor

The firey wine of courage and loyalty.

The foundation of its existence

Third is the blood of wise Ravenclaw.

The enlightened juice of knowledge and desire

of such knowledge. The foundation of its curriculum.

Fourth is the blood of proud Slytherin

The soothing oil of desire and success

The foundation of its goal.

Such blood is among their pupils that roam the vains of the

Hero that is Hogwarts.

But the winds of change have come.

For now New blood has entered its vains.

FOREIGN BLOOD

To accept, is to strengthen

To reject is to be weakened

Oh what shall the Hero do?

The first of the blood...

Ancient in its existence, yet young in its appearance

bravely adventuring into a much larger world, with its unique strength,

a neverending arsenal.

The second of the blood...

A well of numerous cultures, A heart of untapped potential,

Its quest to discover new cultures, and discover ones potentials.

with tools not of her own.

The third of the blood...

Clean as the wind, yet thunders and clashes from numerous storms

The journey of life is the mission, cursed and blessed he moves...with a weapon

not meant for this world.

These three bloods.. have been called

and they have answered.

What is the hero that is hogwarts to do?

To accept is to be strengthened.

To reject is to be weakend.

The hat finally grew silent, and so did the entire hall for a moment or two. The silence was broken by the Headmistress, who clapped her hands enthusiastically. Soon the whole hall joined in. They were either...extremely disturbed...or extremely impressed with the hats song.

Martin and Chip froze. Martin looking directly at the hat.

"Three bloods?" she thought, her heart pounding. From what she heard...the hat was describing Martin as the second. 'Weapons not of her own' she thought biting her lip. She scratched her head nervously. More thoughts entered her mind. "If im the second...then Chip is either the first or the third!" but which one is it? It cant be the first one...maybe the third? But if so...what does the hat mean by a weapon not meant for this world?"

Martin took a glance at Chip, she had her head down frozen completely. Martin snapped her head back towards the front. Professor Sprout had brought out a long list and called out the first name.

"Jessica Albert?" A girl stepped forward, the sorting had begun.


	4. First, Second, and Third

The great hall was quiet during the sorting, except during the times where the hat declared a house for its wearer. Then the Hall would erupt in applause, as the student would scurry to their respective tables. They would then be "high-fived," given pats on the back, and sometimes even hugged, by a few more than willing girls. Both Martin and Chip still had not been called, and many had the feeling that they would be saved for last. After all it would only make sense for them to be introduced to the whole school. Many students were intrigued by these foreigners.

Though its not like they werent used to wizards from different parts of the world come in and join in the Hogwarts festivities. About three years ago, students from the Durmstrang and Beuxbaton schools payed a visit during the historic "Tri-Wizard tournament."

But these two girls were different. They werent just some part of the ministry's large circle. They werent just some wizards who spoke a different language or drank different colored pumpkin juice...

These were absolute foreigners, from places where the Ministry of Magic wanted nothing to do with, or perhaps...couldnt have anything to do with. Professor announced their arrival before the new comers filled into the great hall. The excitement in the hall during the time had skyrocketed, who were these people? What magic of theirs would they show us?

It was obvious that since the first years filed in the line, with Chip and Martin bringing up the rear, much of the schools attention were towards the two girls, and after the sorting hat's song people were giving them more than just second glances.

Someone in particular sat and watched them with interested eyes. He had a rather round face wore robes with an emblem of a lion across his left chest.

"Hey Neville..." A dark skinned boy, around the age of 17, asked him. "...didnt the hat mention something about 'three' being of foreign blood?" He cocked his head lifted himself from his seat a little to get a better look at the two 'foreigners.'

"I do believe it said something like that yes..." Replied Neville, in a reserved voice. He wondered...would any of the foreigners be sorted into the house of Gryffindor? It would surely make this year more interesting...considering how the celebrity of the Gryffindor house; Harry Potter had not appeared for this term, and no one knew why. Not only that...but two others neglected the term as well, Harry's two good friends: Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

Neville looked a short distance from his right, there sat a girl with red hair who was looking sullen and barely participated in the applause. Neville could only sympathize, her loved ones had all left heer...Harry, Her brothers...even her parents. They had all gone...whether it be to fight the Death Eaters or to parts unknown, they was gone. What frustrated her the most was that how she, being the youngest, was told to remain the "safest" at Hogwarts.

"Hey Neville are you listening?" The dark skinned boy said waving his hand infront of Neville's face. "Oh...sorry Dean...lost my focus for a moment." Nevilled said, sparing a glance at his friend. "Get back down to earth mate..." said Dean shaking his head.

"Gryfindor!" The hat suddenly shouted. Both Neville and Dean looked upwards and applauded as a girl with yellow locks joined their ranks, smiling widely and red in the face as she sat down. The Hall quieted once again when another girl was called up to put on the hat. This time the hat was silent for a while, enough for Dean to say..

"...Well im counting 2 "foreign" lasses...where is the third, do you reckon?"

"Probably heard about our situation... turned tail and ran..." The red headed girl said staring blankly at the table in front of her, head propped up by her two hands. Dean merely sighed and Neville couldnt help but look at her.

"Dont be so negative Ginny!" Said a boy that sat across from her. "I personally think he was Avada Kadervad by Ol' Mad-Eye...you know...with all this security, and considering how the boy is foreign...well Mad-Eye is paranoid you see..."

"Seamus..." Dean interrupted. "Your efforts to suceed the Weasley brothers as the King of Comedy is failing...and failing miserably..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" The hat shouted from the stool sending the girl into an excited frenzy and throwing the hat up into the air, and caught by a giggling Professor Sprout. The table of Hufflepuffs errupted into boisterous applause and the entire hall joined in politely. After everyone quieted down again. Seamus said softly.

"Just trying to lighten the mood...The Weasley brothers were always good at turning an ugly situation, beautifull.." Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair that was siting next to him gave Seamus a hard jab in the ribs with her elbow "OW!...Lavander! What was...?"

"Shut it! " She whispered loudly, nodding covertly towards Ginny, who now had her face in her hands. She wasnt sobbing...but it was apparent that she might have been teary behind the hands.

"Bad move mate..." Said Dean, looking over at Ginny then back at Seamus shaking his head slightly. Seamus realized his mistake and opened his mouth to apologize, then quickly shut it, realizing that it was probably better not to say anything more at this point. After that, the group was silent. Making noise only to clap and cheer for the newly sorted. Ginny however remained completely buried in her hands, emiting no kind of sound or pleasing gesture at all.

It was not until a boy with lopsided hair had been sorted into Ravenclaw, that Dean spoke again.

"Yeah...it does look like theyre saving the two foreign girls for last..." Dean said, as the cluster of new students grew smaller and smaller.

"Two girls you say?" Said Seamus turning around to get a better look at them. "Funny...I thought the taller one was a guy..."

SMACK

"OW! Lavander what the hell?" Luckily the slap was executed right when applause started for someone who had been newly sorted into Slytherin, otherwise the whole of the hall might have turned their heads to the audible sound. Lavander rolled her eyes, apparently angered by Seamus' Densness. Dean and Neville couldnt help but smile. Ginny however remained unmoved. A few more students were sorted and Seamus was quietly trying to inquire about Lavanders recent hostilities, when Neville put a hand up, interupting them.

"Quiet you two! The foreigners are next!"

--

"Chip Schlange!"

Professor Sprout read from the list. Chip stood frozen to the spot for a second or two, Professor Sprout looked at her for a bit with an encouraging smile. Martin bent down a little to whisper in her ear. "Dont be so nervous Chip...its just a hat...A hat that...can read minds..talk... and sing songs."

"Yeah...Not helping thank you..." Said Chip without looking at her, instead her eyes were fixed on the sorting hat, sitting in all its 'poorly knitted' glory. Martin straightened, half smiling from Chip's response.

Chip looked at the sorting hat for a second more, then took a deep breath and walked forward. The short distance seemed to take forever to traverse. Everyone had their eyes on her. People in the back parts of the hall stood up to get a better look. The teachers at the Head table sat calmly, though some had their hands folded in tense locks as they gazed at her intently. Hagrid had his arms crossed, eyebrows raised and was smiling with his beardy smile. The Headmistress, Professor McGonnagal, leaned forward in her seat, hands folded, and gently covering her mouth.

Chip reached the stool, and picked up the hat she looked at it for a second, and then at Professor Sprout who said. "Go on dear..." Chip tried to smile, but her face muscles wouldnt let her. "Im nervous about a freaking hat!..." She thought quietly to herself. The thought of her being afraid of a peice of poorly woven cloth was absurd...considering how munchkins a mere 10 years of age would run up and jam it on their heads, while she was hesitant and...older...

Without another thought, she plopped the hat on her head. Not even bothering to sit on the stool. The hat covered her eyes, and darkness filled her vision. She stood their for a moment, feeling very awkward and silly, until she finally sat down. A voice spoke from the darkness.

"I see you are the first...Dont worry theres no need to Fear me...I am but an assortment of poorly woven rags after all..."

Chip resisted the urge to yell, she was not expecting it to talk within her mind. She thought all it would do would be a shouting of a house, she didnt think for one moment that the hat would talk to her. She figetted in her seat.

"How did you.." She thought, assuming the hat could hear her.

"I am the sorting hat, there isnt one dark corner in your brain that i havent unlocked..."

Alarm filled Chips head, and soon the voice did as well.

"Oh yes...i know what you are...its of no consequence however. The Founders had originally opened the school of Hogwarts to those of...your kind... But back then, your kind was a rather stubborn bunch...didnt seem to like mixing in with normal witches and wizards..."

Chip felt uncomfortable, the hat could see everything, HEAR everything in her head.

"I shall get right down to sorting now shall i..." The hat said friendly.

"Please..." Said Chip, loud enough for those close enough to her could hear.

"Very well then..." The hat paused for a moment. "hmmmmmmm...theres thirst in here...a thirst for adventure and travel...yet more importantly...a thirst to prove yourself to those around you, a thirst for fame amongst your family...and a thirst to prove that you can handle yourself without their care..."

Chip remained silent, and so did the hat.

"Oh...yeeeeessss...You deffinitley have the potential...all you need is a house that will urge you foreward...ahhhh yess...you are deffinitley in..."

--

"SLYTHERIN!!" The hats yell reverberated through the halls. The table on the far right part of the great Hall erupted in applause, giving their newest member a standing ovation. Chip slowly got up and took the hat off, and delicately lowered it unto the stool. She looked around in a bit of confusion before slowly walking off to the loud table. Taking her seat beside a girl who immediatley decided to introduce herself as Pansy Parkinson. Chip didnt seem the slightest bit entertained.

"Yeah...were dead...were all dead." Said a person sitting next to Ginny at the gryffindor table. "Way to take the Pessemistic route Lee.." Said Lavander who sat across from him. Dean and Neville finished their polite applause and turned towards the boy called Lee, with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come off it..." Said Lee in a half sarcastic, half angered voice. "Over the past seven years, nothing good has ever come from the house of Slytherin..." The group was quiet their heads lowered slightly eyes averted.

" ...I mean think about it...A couple of years ago, They were part of Umbridge's team of "enforcers.." Im sure you all remember THAT pleasant school term..." He leaned forward, obvious that he was venting some frustration, however quietly.

"...And we got that face of a troll, Malfoy!...and of course...The head of the house himself! Good Ol' Snapples! A couple of traiterous bastards...leaving and not to mention MURDERING our very dear Headmaster. " Lee snorted. "They should have done us a favor, and taken Crabbe and Goyle along...Were better off without them.."

He said this all very fast and with a certain amount of malice in them. Obviously there was a recently aquired hatred in his voice. Just when it looked like he was done, he added: "If that girls in Slytherine...shes nothing but trouble..." The group was silent, the slytherines still hadnt quieted down. Some members felt like detesting that previous statement. But they remained silent. What he had said was true so far...there was no reason to think that things would change.

"I wont judge her just yet..."

The voice came from Neville, he was looking at the newly sorted girl who was quiet amongst a squad of cheering Slytherines. Lee looked at Neville with a perplexed look.

"Are you mad...?" He said snidley.

Neville responded with a calm voice, still looking at the girl. "Maybe i am...but the sorting hat says that they are valuable to us...so...i will trust her for now...besides, we havent even met her, or gotten to know her yet, she might end up being a good person..."

Lee roled his eyes. "you ARE mad..."

"Hey quiet you two!" said Dean suddenly, hissing at Lee and Neville. "They just called up the other one!"

"Really?" Lavander said turning around. There indeed was the other girl, moving (however awkwardly) towards the stool and the sorting hat. "What was the name? Did you catch it?"

"Er...sorta...Martin...something..." Dean Replied, and Seamus not to long after.

"Martin! Thats a guys name! I told you it was a guy!"

STOMP

Seamus' face twisted into a pain stricken grimace, fighting the urge to yell at the top of his lungs. Instead he burried his face into the wooden table and grumbled something in pain, that if audible would have been:

"Lavander! You...have...issues!..."

--

"Martin Miggs!"

Professor Sprout said rolling up the peice of parchment, the last name being called. There was one more name at the bottom, but it had been scratched off. Seeing as he hadnt arrived on the assigned date, it was determined that he wasnt attending. But Professor Sprout didnt think to much of it, it was an odd name...the likes of which she had never heard before, and it looked seemingly difficult to pronounce which she was glad that she was spared the embaresment.

She gave the passing girl a slight wave, knowing that she was nervous. She saw her trip slightly on the minor step leading to the stool.

"Oh dear..." The professor said, putting a hand to her lips. The teachers at the head table seemed to be doing the same thing as well, paying as much attention to her as they did Chip.

Martin straightened, slightly red in the face. She could hear a few soft, and idle laughter coming from a couple of people behind her. She didnt care...or at least she tried not to...as she moved towards the Hat.

"Oh man...this is sooo embarrasing..." Martin thought, still a little red. She tried not being as nervous or as hesitant as Chip was when she had been called up...but the result was that she had been a little too eager and thus had not seen that first step, which sent her off balance slightly.

She took the hat off the stool, and swallowed. She sat down and placed the hat lightly over her head. She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. A voice soon spoke from beyond the darkness in her mind.

"Ah...well if isnt the second...have a nice..._trip..._ to this school?"

Martin snapped her eyes open, everyone was staring at her. Could it have been someone that ran up to her to play a practical joke? That couldnt be the case. For one, nobody was laughing, and secondly Professor McGonnagal didnt look the type to condone such actions.

"It was me who said that...please do not be alarmed...i only said that to cheer you up...Your mind tells me that you love comedy in most of its forms...And...your from America. I havents sorted anyone from that part of the world in a long time..."

Despite the warning, Martin was indeed Alarmed, realizing that the voice was coming from inside her own head, or rather the hat above her head. The feeling was amazing...like someone was swimming in her own mind.

"Your mnd is very interesting and complex...so many hidden treasures, waiting to be shared with the world. Nothing i cant unlock of course...hmmmmm..."

There was a long pause and Martin gritted her teeth, she felt like the hat was getting somewhere in her mind.

"These 'MagiTech weapons of yours...it looks as if your not its original founder..."

Martin gripped the sides of her torn jeans. "Its because i...stole them..." She thought clearly. "But...but i didnt mean too! I was running and they...they were just laying there...and..."

"I know i know..." Said the hat. "I can read your mind..."

There was another moments pause before the hat spoke again.

"yes...very interesting indeed... You "steal" the weapons, unwillingly and out of panic...and through the months of having them, they havent been hidden under floorboards...although thats what youve contemplated of doing..."

Martin Nodded.

"Instead, you have been busy...studying them, finding out there magical properties, and experimenting...trying to find out what makes them work...what makes them what they are..."

A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead. Why was she so nervous? Was it the thought that maybe the Hat wouldnt be able to find a place for a person like herself?

"Dont be afraid...i know exactly where to put you..."

Martin picked up her head, suddenly very intent on listening.

"You enjoy the quest of knowledge, of knowledge that you enjoy...and things you wish to learn about...You enjoy the exploration of Mystery and...of questionably dangerous magical Objects" There was a sound of what Martin thought was laughter.

"You miss Miggs...are in..."

--

RAVENCLAW!! The hat shouted and the table on the far left burst into yells and thundered with applause. The girl on the stool got up excitedly and gently let the hat fall on the stool. She took a glance over at the Slytherin table. A little sad that she wasnt able to join her friend, but they would see each other again...if she didnt get lost in the halls that is.

She walked straight down, the back part of the Gryffindor table. Joining the table right next to it. She was greeted by a massive round of applause and within a moment of sitting down, was pelted with questions. She sat on the bench with her back facing a round faced boy. Within the busy number of greetings she recieved from her new Ravenclaw family, she spared a galnce around and came face to face with the round faced boy. She smiled a sign of greeting before turning back towards the table.

Neville gave a slight wave and turned back towards his own table, having caught the newcomers eye. He was quiet, he looked up to see Seamus open his mouth to say something, apparently to the new Ravenclaw. But was stopped by a glare from Lavander.

"If you utter as much as one syllable...my foot will be crushing something OTHER than your limbs...understand?"

Seamus closed his mouth and shut up.

"Well that settles it..." Said Dean. "No Members of "Foreign Blood" for us..."

"I guess its ok though..." Said Lavander, turning her attention to the empty plates and Goblets before her. "Gryffindor has been in the spotlight for way to long...maybe well have peace this year."

Dean, Lee and Neville all responded simoultaneously.

"dont count on it..." The three looked at each other for a moment and gave laughs of mild humor.

"Whatever..." Said Lee picking up the silverwear in front of him. "...Im just looking forward to my last, beggining of Year banquet...were all seventh years now. Cept for maybe Ginny here." He poked Ginny on the shoulder, she didnt budge, and her face was still burried in her hands.

Dean leaned back to look at Ginny. "Is she...asleep?" Neville took one glance at the red head and shook his head. "No shes awake..." There was yet another pause amongst them. Lee broke the silence.

"I am starved...when are we going to eat?" As soon as he finished his sentence, a loud tinking noise could be heard coming from the teachers table.

"Oh for heaven's sake..." Said Lee, plopping down his silverwear. "i completely forgot about the speech..."

"It will be interesting" said Lavander "Dumbledore always used to give the speeches...I wonder what kind of announcement Professor McGonnagal would give?"

A few more tinks came from the teachers Table and the entire Hall grew quiet. Professor McGonnagal Lowered the glass goblet she helled in her hand, as well as her wand which she used to cause the noise, by striking it upon the glass surface. They had always used wooden or Metal Goblets during Dumbledores reign as headmaster, what prompted McGonnagal to make this minor change was unknown to everyone here, including much of the Hogwarts Staff.

She cleared her throat and began to talk in her all to familiar, commanding, teacher like voice.

"For those of you who are new here...WELCOME! To the School of Hogwarts! For those of you are returning! Welcome Back! For those of you who do not know me...My name is Professor Minerva McGonnagal, the current Headmistress of this school after the passing of our old, late, great headmaster...Albus Dumbledore" There was an erie silence in the room, after a moment the headmistress continued. "In honor of his memory...i ask that you must not mourne so sorrowfully, for he was not the kind of man to dwell in such depths of misery...In his famous words of "Blutterberry, Oddman and Tweak" i encourage you to have an enlightening new school year...but before we ...'dig in' to our feasts we have a few house keeping rules to go over..."

Neville shifted in his seat...it was odd hearing the Professor make a speech like this...her voice was very strict, unlike the wise and fathering voice of the old Headmaster Dumbledore. He sighed, everything was changing so fast...and he was beginning to detest it.

The Professor added the notices about the forbidden forest, the usual list of items forbidden in the hallways by Mr. Filch and finally...

"...Now before i give the go ahead for the feast, i would like to recognize two individuals. As i have stated before, we have two very special guests attending our school this year...These individuals have traveled far and wide to learn from us here at Hogwarts. It is my hope, and Dumbleores as well, that you will learn as much from them as they will learn from us." She paused and took a good look around the hall. Her eyes rested upon Martin.

"These individuals names are...Miss, Martin Miggs!" She said Gesturing towards Martin, indicating her to stand. Martin took a seconds pause and stood up rather shyly. Applause, accompanied by a few "woot's" were given.

"..and Miss Chip Schlange..." Chip stood up in the same way as Martin and was greeted by applause followed by a few yells of encouragement from her fellow slytherins.

Professor allowed the applause to continue until she raised her hands, then the applause all died out withing a few seconds. "

"I may ask...that you give them as much respect as you would any of your classmates..." She then cleared her voice and said with a tone of finality, She raised her fingers, as if about to snap.

"And now...what better way to welcome our two new guests, than the traditional, beginning of year Hogwarts fea..." She stopped, her mouth suddenly devoid of words.

Everyone wondered why she stopped. She stood there for a moment gazing at the door to the hallway. It opened partially, and in slipped a hooded man. He raised his hand to signal the Headmistress, before striding rather quickly towards her.

Everyone in the great hall turned their heads towards the man. Some whispers echoed around the room about the man being an Auror. The "Auror" moved swiftly towards the giant table, approaching the headmistress with an aura of urgency.

A faint, "What is it?" escaped from McGonnagals lips. The Auror was hesitant at first, but he bent over and whispered something into her ear. A moment passed and her previously faint: "What is it?" was followed by a loud and echoing: "WHAT!!" The Auror Jumped slightly at this, but recovered and contintued whispering at the red faced Headmistress. He finished and took a step back, looking like he wanted to give the woman some breathing room.

Professor McGonnagal looked at the man for a moment, mouth open slightly in shock. The entire of the hall was silent, watching as if time had stopped frozen in the awkward silence. A mere 10 seconds passed before she lowered her hands and cleared her throat.

"Very well...send him in..." She said in a dignified voice. The Auror nodded his head and walked off the raised part of the hall and onto the center walkway. There he signaled two more men wearing the same robes, that had entered into the hall during the silence. They both nodded and one of them exited the great hall.

Whispers soon began amongst the students. What exactly was going on? Who was to be sent in? When were they going to eat? questions like that. The whispering continued for half a minute, then came to an abrupt halt when the doors swung open.

There were four men that stood in a semi circle all dressed in the same robes. Withing this circle was the scarfaced Auror by the name of "Mad-Eye" and standing next to him was...someone...oddly dressed in grey and brown traveling robes. His face was covered by an oversized hood that shadowed his eyes, and a thick scarf that covered his mouth. He seemed to be carrying in his right hand a sword with an armlength blade. He was breathing heavily and was slouching slightly. The conditions of his clothes seemed to suggest that he had not arrived by train...

A tired voice came, from beyond the scarf. "I assure you, the 'escort' isnt neccesary..."

Madeye's gaze was straight ahead, but his electric blue eye swivled towards his neighbor. He grunted and pushed the boy forward with his staff. "...Go on then...but one false move...and your ass is grass...literaly..."

The boy stumbled foreward from the nudge of Madeyes staff. It was obvious that he was in a weakened state. The boy recovered and turned around giving the man a half hearted Nod. He turned back down the main hallway, Still gripping his blade tightly.

He walked slowly forward, rather unsure of what to do next. All he knew, was that he had to keep walking forward. He moved his head from right to left, everyone in the room was looking at him. He couldnt blame them. The whole awkwardness of someone bursting into the room, and interupting the happenings of what looked to be a dinner.

He continued walking forward slowly, looking around the whole while. He half expected several students to stand up and ambush him. This was thanks to the recent events he had endured since his arrival from the warp. Paranoia was slowly getting the better of him. He mentally shook his head. These were students, He had made it, He was in Hogwarts now. There was no more foraging in the forbidden forest, no more jumping of cliffs, no more sleeping on rough trees...No more getting ambushed by a group of ominously hooded men.

He gritted his teeth, he remembered it. Their yells, the flashes of light...him diving over the tomb. Defending, Counter-Attacking and eventually yelling at the top of his lungs: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" as he was surrounded. There was no more of that, he and his battle-worn rataan could rest now.

His head swimmed. Fatigue was finally setting in, as he soon found it hard to move forward. "Dont pass out..." He told himself over and over again. "Dont pass out, dont pass out, dont pass out..."

About halfway to the end of the walkway, his right arm grew limp and his "sword" fell with a clatter to the ground. "Dont...Pass out..." He said, fighting to keep darkness from overcoming his vision. He wondered if he should even bend over to pick it up. He didnt think he could stay concious if he tried to exert his muscles, even to that small extent. He left his weapon behind hoping to pick it up later, when a voice called to him.

"Excuse me..." He turned around looking for the source of the voice. He found himself looking down upon a 10 year old kid that was about half his height. "You dropped this..." He said holding up the sword by the hilt. No one could tell, but behind the scarf...he was smiling. He suddenly could feel a little strength return to him as he grasped the hilt of the sword. "Whats your name...?" He asked.

The 10 year old boy looked around a little nervous, everyone was looking at him. "Mikey...sir..."

The hooded stranger nodded. "Thank you Michael..." With that, the hooded stranger took the blade from the boys hands and placed it in a sheeth he had on his back. Then he turned around and moved forward. They had taken his bag, as soon as he entered the castle. He was grateful for it, he didnt think he could have survived if he had to lug that thing across this long walkway.

With the newly aquired strength he reached the end of his walk, and was facing a stool, with a rather beaten up hat placed upon it. Beside it stood two women, one a little shorter and stouter than the second one, who was tall and had an aura of command about her. She stepped foreward.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, My name is Professor Minerva McGonnagal the headmaster of this School" She said this very business like, and she contnued in the same manner.

"You are Alquession Konkesai of Katipunaan?"

The hooded stranger nodded. "Aye maam...i would be he..." He moved both of his hands towards his head, and lowered the hood and removing the scarf, revealing a young looking male, that looked like he was in his mid teens, he had tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes that stared upwards at the headmistress. His hair however contradicted his youth, as it was the color grey. It was untidy and seemed to be run in every direction, but especially backwards.

"But if you would like to, miss Headmaster... Instead of Alquession, you may call me Al..."

McGonnagal smiled. "You must have had a long journey i gather..."

Alquession tilted his head, trying not to laugh. He spoke in a cheery voice...

"I mean no disrespect miss...But you have no idea..." Al jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"The welcoming party was rather enthusiastic...But i have understood that the magical world of the west is in a time of crisis, so therefore, their vigilance is well placed."

Several fits of whispers echoed around the hall. Mad-Eye gave a low growl and both eyes remained fixed upon Alquession. His fellow Aurors exchanged a few inaudible words. But other than this the hall remained quiet.

"I see..." Said the Headmistress. "...Well i apologize then..."

"There is nothing to apologize for." He said waving his hand, and turning his attention to the hat on the stool."..though i am unsure of what to do next..." He said examining it from a distance, after a pause he said.

"Am i supposed to put on the hat...?"

Several sections of the hall burst into laughter, the tension now completely broken. Alquession scratched his head smiling to himself, forgetting completely about his fatique. The laughter died down quickly once Professor McGonnagal raised her hands. Alquession made a note not to get on her bad side.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you do have to try on the hat...It will then sort you into your House with your fellow students, who will be like your family for as long as you stay in these halls."

Alquession nodded, and reached over to pick up the hat on the stool. He took a breath and placed it gently on his head, catching a glimpse of everyone leaning in to look at him, before the hats rim covered his eyes. There was silence for a moment and Alquession enjoyed the quiet darkness, as he sat down on the stool.

"So your the third of the foreigners"

Alquession piked his head up. Curiousity filling his mind. "Third you say?...there are others besides me?"

"Yes there are..." The hat replied "Two others, though they were rather startled by the fact that i could read and speak to their minds...You however seem undaunted."

Alquession lowered his head, smirking and Alquession thought, knowing the hat could hear him. "Voices in my head are nothing new to me...though whether those voices are my own...or some external force i have yet to find out."

"Yes..yes..i see. Hmmmmm"

There was silence for a moment before the hat spoke again. "oh my my my...such chaotic memories...you have been through much in your young age..."

Alquession didnt make a move.

"A man of blessings and curses...Lets see...what else..., Theres a strong essence of Duty and Morality...and..." The hat paused for a moment. "...whats this now? I see Fear...much much Fear..."

"Bravery is not the absence of Fear...but the conquering of it..." Alquession replied audibly, gripping the sides of the chair.

"...Well said young one...It appears that you are wise beyond your years...or rather a quest for wisdom..."

Alquession smiled. "You read my mind..."

"I did." The hat said, Al heard a distance noise that sounded like a laugh. "There is no doubt...Alquession Konkesai...you are in..."

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

--

Alquession took off the hat and set it down on the stool. He smiled at The Headmistress, who smiled back and pointed her finger in the direction of the noisy table. He made his way, down the raised platform and towards the table. The whole of Gryffindor table was giving him pats on the back. Though Al wished they would stop, because each pat was painful and caused him to stagger in some way. He sat down between a bored looking Red Headed girl and a round faced boy. He greeted them both enthusiastically. He thought he could hear someone a short ways away from him say over the applause...

"WE GOT THE MENTAL ONE! WE GOT THE MENTAL ONE!!"

Al didnt bother to turn and see who it was. What concerned him were the empty plates and goblets that lay before him. His stomach growled loudly, he had forgotten how hungry he was. The applause died down and The Headmistress spoke again.

"With no further ado...dig in..." Al had his mouth open in shock. The plates before him were suddenly laddened with food. For a moment...Al thought he had died and gone to heaven.


	5. Judgment Bleeds

The deep void of darkness receded as the blurry image of red cloth greeted the Boy's slow return to conciousness. A long and low sounding groan came from his lips. "These beds..." Alquession thought out loud, "These beds should be outlawed...they could put anyone who dares sleep on it into a comma..."

There Alquession Lay, collapsed on the four poster bed. His hastily removed travelling gear from the previous night was crumpled into a pile on the foot of his bed. His Rataan leaned against his four poster bed, as if ready to be drawn at a moments notice. That particular purpose would be entertained today as two quiet Gryffindors stood at the side of his bed, and attempted to wake the tired boy with a nice and cheerfully loud "G'MORNING MATE!!"

Alquession instinctivley threw himself from the mattress, with enough time for a yelp to escape his lips. He topled over the far side of his four-poster bed, and lay spraweled over his dirty travelling clothes. As he fell, His hand grasped the hilt end of his wooden rataan and raising it in some sort of defensive manner. It was a split second after, that he realized his vigilance was for naught.

"A little jumpy on our first day of school are we?" The darkskinned boy named Dean said obviously trying hard not to laugh. There was a round faced boy that stood next to him, clamping his mouth shut and holding what looked like a wrapped sandwich. Dean continued...

"Ive heard of post-arrival jitters but this is ridiculous...where did you learn to be so paranoid?"

Alquession, who ended up kneeling down and using the matress as makeshift cover, let his front body fall flat back on the bed with a sigh. He mumbled a response, but Dean couldnt hear him. He leaned over the matress and said pressingly. "What?"

Al lifted his head exposing his bloodshot eyes and ravaged Grey hair. "...when you travel alot...paranoia just becomes a way of life." Alquession stood stretching and yawning, rataan held loosely in one hand. "What did you say your name was again?" He said apologetically. "I was to distracted scarfing down that magnificant feast last night to remember anything."

"Not a problem! My name is Dean...Dean Thomas." Said Dean offering his hand, Alquession took and shook it over his four poster bed. "...and this gentleman over here would be Neville Longbottom." Alquession shook the Round faced boy's hand.

"Hello!" He said, relinquishing the handshake and holding out the sandwich towards Al. "You slept in so late, you missed breakfast! So we brought you something to hold you up until lunch." Al took the sandwich saying gratefully: "Maraming Salamat!"

"What?" Said Dean and Neville in unison.

"Thank you very much!" Al said smiling and taking a bite of the sandwhich. It was mostly meat along with, what he later identified as eggs. "This is pretty good...what is it?"

"Corned Beef and egg sandwhich." Said Neville with a raised eyebrow. "Glad you like them so much, its not one of Hogwarts, more popular dishes."

Al took another bite and chewed for a moment. He was never the one to complain about food. Especially after the food he had to live off of a couple of days ago, anything seemed brilliant. He swallowed and was about to ask the two of them a question when a voice hollered from a descending spiral staircase. "OY DEAN! LEE AND I ARE WAITING HERE!!"

Dean ran over to the spiral staircase and shouted downwards. "SEAMUS!! HOLD ON JUST ANOTHER MOMENT! WERE COMING!" Neville took one look at the staircase then back at Al.

"Youd better change into your robes soon! Breakfast was over an hour ago and our first class starts in a few minutes."

Al swallowed the last of his corned beef sandwhich, his mind reeling.

He had completely forgotten the fact that Hogwarts was a school, he had been so pre-occupied with trying to REACH the destination, that it had totally slipped his mind. He pushed away his travelling gear to reveal the large backpack he had been carrying throughout his adventures through the forbidden forest. Opening it he found a folded set of black robes along with an assortment of everyday clothes. "Ill only a second..." He signaled as he stood at the farcorner of the room, changing. He emerged from his dark corner dressed in the uniformed black robes with a red and gold lion drawn in stitching on its left side. He wore the grey bandana on his forhead as he approached Dean and Neville. "How do i look?"

"Sharp... Black clashes nicely with that silver hair of yours... " Dean said in an overly critiquish voice. "I would lose that bandana though...i dont think the proffessors take kindly to headware."  
Neville nodded his head, and Alquession sighed. He grudgingly took off his grey headband and stuffed it in a pocket he had on the shirt he word underneath the robes. "Ok ok...its off...shall we go?"

Alquession made for the stairway, looking sideways at his two new friends. When he reached the foot of the stairs however, he stopped. "AH! Excuse me! I forgot something!"

Dean and Neville waited patiently. Though the people at the bottom of the stairway seamed rather impatient. He moved quickly to his four-poster bed, and Alquession retrieved the wooden rataan that he threw on the bed while he was changing. He paused a moment to look at it and then unceremoniously sheethed it in its covering. Moving quickly he joined Dean and Neville as they decended the spiral staircase. During which, he was asked a question by a very curious Neville.

"What kind of wand is that anyway?" Dean turned around to look at them both, since he took the lead, obviously he wanted to know as well.

Alquession chuckled sllightly as he slung the sheethed rataan over his shoulder. "Er...By your western cultures standards?...one of a kind."

--

"Fascinating...Absolutely Fascinating!" Exclaimed the grey haired Alquession as they walked from the hallway. It bustled with students of all ages, either darting from classrooms or into ones. Al's grey hair stuck out from the sea of their black robes like a splash of white on a black canvas.

"Fascinating??" Dean said leaning in towards him as they walked, he had a perplexed look on his face, as if Al's words were of the deepest satire. "You are trully mental if you consider 'History of Magic' Fascinating..."

"I was already asleep within the first ten minutes of class. That is a record for me..." Neville said yawning loudly "...What was so fascinating about it anyways?"

"Plenty of things actually!" Alquession said enthusiastically his mind realing from his previous class. Both Dean and Neville looked at him with eyebrows raised, and Al couldnt help but laugh at their faces. "Well you see...you have to look at this from MY perspective" Said Al. " As a foreigner i have little to no knowledge about this place called "England" and much less about its magical communities...So naturally, im interested in what your proffessor had to say."

"...a simple 'i enjoyed the class' would have worked there." Said Dean jokingly.

"Yeah well...that, and it was the first time ive ever seen an actual ghost float through a black board and start teaching."

Neville put a hand on Al's shoulder, causing both Al and Dean to stop. "You mean youve never seen a ghost before?"

"No." Replied Alquession. "Not until today at least...and the experience was...somewhat gratifying..." Dean laughed out loud. "Well youll definitley be seeing them alot more around here thats for sure..."

"Ghosts of the haunting? Or that of the recently departed?" Al said his grip tightening around his rataan.

"Why so dark all of a sudden?...I was talking about how ghosts inhabit this school, houses even have their own representative ghosts...ours goes by the name of nearly headless nick.."

Al immediatley picked up his head deciding not to ruin the mood with his own concerns. "Our house has a ghost?"

The conversation continued as they made their way through the crowded halls of Hogwarts. Upon their passing, some students turned their heads. Catching the glimpse of silver hair as Alquession walked in their stead. Sometimes Al heard whispers, and felt the stare upon the back of his head. He tried not to think about it, and really dug into Dean and Neville's conversation on the history of some ominously named ghost called the Red Baron. When inquiring why he hadnt seen any other ghost besides proffessor Binns, the history of magic teacher. Neville said that they were out as "Lookouts" on the castle grounds, due to the rising power of the Death Eaters.

"Death Eaters?" Al asked as they entered into a well kept courtyard, the sun was high in the air indicating it was almost noon. "What are Death Eaters?" He asked again, assuming the two didnt hear him, when in fact they did hear him.

"You cant be serious..." Said Dean stopping once again. Neville stood beside Dean just looking perplexed. "Where did you come from anyways?"

"The Far...FAR east..." Said Al shouldering his sheethed rataan. He was thinking about explaining to them further about his origin, but a call towards the group turned their heads. It was the teen recognized by Al as Seamus, accompanied by two girls he had only barely met. They were sitting on a stone bench in some grassy part of the courtyard.

Dean waved a greeting, and motioned Al to accompany them.

"HEY Neville! Dean! Having a great first day i wager?!" Said seamus putting away severall scrolls of parchment as he spoke.

Dean was the first to approach him, his head cocked to one side. "Beutiful first day...History of Magic! What a great way to inroduce the newcomer to the wonderful world of Hogwarts, with the long, drawn out, snooze fest..." Seamus nodded, a sarcastic expression of sadness on his face. Lavander, the girl sitting to his right piked up. "OH! does this mean that that person over there is...?"

Dean cocked his head to the opposite side now, stepping aside and gesturing to Al who had appeared behind him. "Seriously Lavander...How can you even miss the guy? His grey hair sticks out like a sore thumb!"

Al ran a hand through his hair and gave a faint laugh. "I dont neccisarily know if thats a compliment or not..."

"Oh you know we wouldnt shoot down your hairstyle...Parvatti over here might be inclined to do so though." The girl on seamus' left gave a loud sigh. "Oh hush...im only concerned with my own vanity thank you very much." She looked at Al, and she bit her lip curiously. "Why is it Grey anyways? Are you per chance...part Veela?"

"Veela?" Al said perplexed. "What is a Veela?" Parvatti raised her eyebrows.

"I take that as a no...How 'foreign' are you?"

Al opened up his mouth and shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to answer that question. Dean cut in, upon seeing Al's dillema. "I would say pretty foreign...he doesnt know who the Death Eaters are..."

"YOUR KIDDING!?" Lavander and Seamus said together. Al tilted his head to the side and sighed. He felt very out of place, only now did he realized how much he DIDNT know about the western wizarding world. Someone came up behind them and Al picked his head up and turned to face the person, only to find out that it was yet another student by the name of Lee Jordan.

"I heard someone say Death Eater so i came running..." Said Lee, a hint of malice in his voice. He looked at Al, and Al looked back at him. Al noticed a certain glint in the boy's eyes. There was a hatred in them, a subtle hatred that was both new and growing.

"You honostley dont know do you? Shall i give a history lesson then?"

"Please..." Al said notbreaking eye contact. It was amazing how one could see the sould through the eyes. Though he made a note not to judge the boy, after all, he was only human.

"i think ill go then..."said Parvatti with a heavy sigh. She obviously wanted nothing to do with this conversation. Dean took Parvatti's seat, and Lee cleared his throat.

"Well...the Death Eaters are the reason the whole magical world is off its rocker...they are the reason why there are Aurors everywhere in this school...they are the reason why we are missing a nice chunk of our orriginal staff...basically they are the source of our "crisis" as you once put it...And they are all under the command of "You-Know-Who"

Al listened to him intently, his mind absorbing the gravity of the so called "Death Eaters." 'Missing a nice chunk of our original staff...' He thought, and it was a heavy thought. Did that mean that the castle was vulnerable to attack? Or had these deaths occured before the current school term?' He had little time to contemplate however, before another more pressing question entered his mind.

"You-Know-Who..." Al said crossing his arms. "...and who might "You-Know-Who be?"

There was silence amongst their group. Al was beggining to find his power to cause silent stupor amongst his cohorts to be mildly humerous.

"T...The Dark Lord!" Said Lee rather perplexed, waving his arms in front of him as if holding something hot. "You must know of him! Hes the most powerfull Dark wizard of the age!" He stiffled his frustrated movements. "...You dont know about You-Know-Who? I dont suppose you would know about Gryffindors very own Harry Potter now would you??"

"No" replied Al plainly.

"MERLINS BEARD!!" exclaimed Dean. "What backwater island are you from?!"

The funny thing was, that Al looked like he was about to answer the question quite seriously when a commotion began to brew from the entrance to the courtyard. A group of students that Al soon identified as slytherins, had just walked right through the entrance, talking unnecesarily loud and scaring away some second years that had been sitting on the benches. Al observed them for a moment, and heard Lee snort behind them.

"Well the best way to learn about the git-Death Eaters and their Dark Lord is taking a good look at that happy bunch..."

"That 'happy bunch' you say? What ties them to this..."Dark Lord" of yours?" Said Al not taking his eyes off the large group. Two of which looked like giant thick necked gorillas, laughing at every other joke uttered by there cohorts.

"Well for starters..." replied Lee "The entire house is basically a Death Eaters fan club...namely because most of those kids 'parents' are involved with the Death Eaters in some way...not to mention 'You-Know-Who' was in slytherin at one point himself."

Ddean jumped into the conversation. " Yeah well, that group has given us nothing but trouble the past few years...our first year they werent so bad, but eversince the return of "You-Know-Who," theyve been prancing around like they own the place"

Lee nodded "Yep...i believe firmly that nothing good can come from dealing with them anymore...every single one of them is a bad seed"

"Everysingle one of them huh?" said Al as he watched the group. He caught something out of the corner of his eye. A girl walked into the courtyard, carrying a small book. She was short, had pale skin and dark hair with a white streak running down one side. It was clear she was a slythering, she wore the black robes with a serpeant shown on the left side, she also wore the silver and green scarf that multiple slytherines had been wearing.

She took a glance towards the group of slytherings, rolled her eyes and moved to the stone bench opposite of them. Al raised an eyebrow.

"...yes every single one of them...i would bet anything that that other foreigner is just as bad..." Lee nodded his head towards the girl. Alquession looked at him then back at the girl.

"I see...so shes a foreigner to huh..." Al said scratching his chin "...Have any of you actually met the girl?"

"Well..." said Lavander "I met her once, but she was rather cold...and she seemed to yawn alot, when i was trying to introduce myself."

"And from that you conclude that she is a "bad seed?" Al said looking from the group of rowdy slytherins to the girl. He noticed something, one of the younger years bumped into one of the larger slytherins in the group. The younger one, was frightened so therefore dropped his lunch and backed away. The Slytherine told the kid to "get lost" and picked up the apple and started laughing as he ate it.

He watched the girl on the bench bring out an apple of her own and hand it to the younger without a word, shooting a glare at the group of green. They however didnt see her death stare and proceded to laugh amongst themselves. She shook her head and sat back down on her own bench. The young one, rather confused by the happenings, quickly thanked her and ran off. Al stared at her. The rest of his friends were to busy with their conversation to have noticed.

Lavander opened her mouth, unsure of herself. Consequently, Lee spoke for her. "Listen, history and prior experience has shown...that everyone who has been sorted into slytherine, has been a total git...or gitess...or whatever the fema a sion of the word GIT is..."

Al gave a slight sigh. "You are too quick to judge others my friend..."

"Well excuse me...'friend'...your not from here, so i wouldnt be so quick to Judge us about our Judgements..." Said Lee hotly. Dean shut his mouth, obviously trying not to get involved but Neville who had been quiet this whole time spoke up.

"Hey! Lay off!" Al put up a reassuring hand. "Its ok Neville, he has a right to express his concerns"

"Your damn right i do..." Said Lee satisfied. Lavander gave a huff and left the stone bench. Seamus took one look at her and sighed.

"you really have to cool it sometimes you know! My chances of having a girlfriend before i graduate have decreased two fold because of your attitude." 

Dean laughed. "With your chances mate...it wouldnt matter if it dropped a hundred fold."

Lee's mood seemed to lighten as he and Dean began picking on their friend and his "chances."

Al however, looked at the girl sitting on the bench once more. She got up to stretch, and bent over grasping the stone bench with her hands. With little effort she uprooted it from the ground and dragged it further away, apparently to increase the distance between her and the noisy crowd.

Al dropped his jaw a bit and furrowed his brow. He moved over to an empty bench and tried to lift it. He got it a mere 5 inches off the ground before he let it fall with a thud on the soil.

"What are you doing?" asked a curious Neville.

"Nothing..." Replied Al as he straightened. "These things are heavy arent they?"

"Sure are..." said Neville as he looked at Al with a strange face. "That thing is pure stone...i doubt all 5 of us could lift it..."

"I see." Al said looking over to that girl once again. She was reading her book, occassionally glancing at the large Slytherin group. Al then looked at the group yelling rude comments as a few younger gryffindor girls came walking by. He thought he heard the phrase "Mud-Blood" whatever that was...

A moment passed, then Al walked over to Dean. "May i borrow this?" he said, indicating Deans History of Magic text book. "Uh...sure...what for?" He asked. Al tilted his head as if unsure of himself, then smiled as if reaching a decision.

"Nothing of any immediate importance...But may i?"

"Sure" said Dean. Al replied with a thank you and opened the book to some random page. He brought the book up with one hand, so that it partially covered his face. He turned around and began to walk, and walk right towards the group of slytherins.

--

Another burst of laughter came from the group of Slytherins in the courtard. The Slytherine known as Blaise Zabini, was making a rather poor impression of the boy who had just run away


End file.
